SC: Animation Edition II!
by Voltage Axe
Summary: After several delays, this is finally here! Another episode of humor with OCs Sonny and Kevin, plus an EXTENDED special guest segment, and a new Ultimate S.C. parody segment! Read and review, and constructive criticism only!


_**S.C: Animation Edition II!  
**_

**Disclaimer: **We do not own the following animes, cartoons, T.V. shows, sports teams, sports leagues, brand names, and other trademarks and copyrights from their respective owners. Including ESPN, TSN, and other networks that are owned and operated by the ESPN company.

* * *

(Show begins with several snippets of previews, after a 2.5 second visual transition.)

**S.C. Announcer: **_Tonight on Sports Centre..._

**Kevin: **We start off the top stories, with Philip J. Fry and the Planet Express crew winning the 3009 Deathball Championship!

(Fry, Bender, Leela, and others celebrate as they hoist a life-sized trophy.)

**Sonny: **Controversy strikes again for Shinji Ikari in the World Badminton League, when he was caught blood-doping!

(As he says this, Shinji is at a news conference about the latest incident.)

**Kevin: **Plus, special interviews with some of the famous anime characters we all know today!

(Some snippets of famous anime characters are seen.)

**Sonny: **Not to mention that we have a great Ultimate S.C. to show you guys!

**Kevin: **Don't be like Charlie Harper in _Two and a Half Men..._

(A snippet shows Charlie trying to escape an L.A.P.D. helicopter's searchlight, while dogs can be heard barking.)

**Sonny: **...it's because you'll be ending up in the hospital, then!

**Both: **Get ready to laugh, cry, and cheer 'cuz _**SPORTS CENTRE STARTS RIGHT NOW!!**_

(S.C: A.E. theme plays while snippets are shown in succession from slow to fast, then flashes to the title card of the show. Cue transition to reveal the two hosts sitting on leather chairs with red seats and black frames, behind the shiny, ice-coloured glass desk with the logo on the facing front end.)

**Sonny: **Hello, welcome to another new episode of Sports Centre: Animation Edition! I am your host, Sonny Ing...

**Kevin: **And I am your other host, Kevin Chiu.

**Sonny: **Our co-host for this show, Otis J. Stewart will not be appearing on this episode. He has yet to mourn a great relative's loss, and it'll take a week before he comes back anyway.

**Kevin: **Let's get on with the top stories then, shall we? Well, the 3009 Deathball Championship Finals were held at the Madison Cube Garden at New New York, yesterday and once again the Planet Express team showed more than just intergalactical delivery as they pitched together to sink down the visiting Swedish Quad-Kronas and win the famous Joe Jackson XXXXL trophy.

(Highlights are then seen from the game coverage.)

**Kevin (V.O.): **It was no doubt, one of the biggest historical matches ever recorded in Deathball history! Sure, the Planet Express crew might've lost the first round to the Swedes in this tournament final but it was no doubt that Fry somehow managed to keep the big ball from the Quad-Kronas and scored one for his team to win over a deficit, and the team/crew won it by scoring the ball right into the "Instant Win" hole that a few Quad-Kronas fell right into. By then, the Planet Express crew hoisted up the shiny, golden, life-sized trophy in victory as streamers flew down and fireworks flied up into the skies, after a HUGE attendance of 350 000 people!

(Cut to the hosts.)

**Kevin: **Sonny?

**Sonny: **Thanks, Kev. And now we have updates about actor/athlete and alledged attempted murderer of Lenny Leonard, Homer Simpson who had been arrested today at the Springfield Four Seasons Hotel. According to the police, he was reported to have thrown a telephone at one of the hotel staff and yelled at the person with death threats. We now join with Ben Mayers, one of our S.C: A.E. reporters on the scene.

(Cut to Ben at the scene, where two police officers are seen escorting Homer Simpson out of the hotel.)

**Ben: **Yes, I am here right now with former, turned, washed-up actor, athlete, and alledged attempted murderer Homer Simpson moments after he was arrested. (faces to Homer) Mr. Simpson, what do you have to say about this?

**Homer: **...D'OH! (32x)

**Ben: **...okay then, what other things do you have to say about?

**Homer: **(a la Naruto)...BELIEVE IT!!

**Ben: **What the (BLEEP!). That's not even your line, you stupid bastard! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!

(Ben then charges at Homer Simpson, then everything goes static. A sound is heard during the static picture. Cut to Sonny and Kevin.)

**Kevin: **Hmm...great stuff there.

**Sonny: **Mm-hmm, indeed. And now onto the next top story, a mostly-known badminton player and pilot of the Evangelion Unit 01 machine, Shinji Ikari had created another controversial incident when he tested positive for excessive amounts of red blood cells yesterday. It was found out that Shinji had been blood doping a few times during this year's World Badminton League season, and possibly the reason why he had won the first few matches by impossible scores.

(Cut to footage of the press conference.)

**Sonny (V.O.): **After he was caught with this illegal action, a press conference was held hours later and Shinji had apologized to the WBL officials for what he had done. The head staff of the league will decide whether they will ban Shinji from the league indefinitely, or charge him to a lesser extent.

(Cut back to the two hosts.)

**Sonny: **It has been noted that this isn't the first time Shinji had created such a controversy like this. The first controversy by him happened about 2 years ago, when he was alledgedly accused of violating the WBL's strict anti-doping policy. Several court rulings and appeals were followed, and he was all scot-free from it.

**Kevin: **Great stuff there, Sonny. Well, we'll take a short commercial break right now but when we come back, we'll have the weather AND live coverage reporting from Micheal after this...here on Sports Centre: Animation Edition!!

**S.C: A.E. Announcer: **This Sports Centre has been brought to you by, Nissan. "Shift...Nothing!" And also by, Pepsi Max. "DON'T WAKE UP, PEOPLE!"

* * *

(Six 15-second and two 30-second commercials play in no order.)

* * *

**S.C: A.E. Announcer: **The S.C: A.E. has been brought to you by, Sony. "Like ANY Other!"

**Sonny: **Hey guys, welcome back! And now, here is your Weather on Sports segment from the one and only, JAMIE OSCAR!

(Cut to Jamie standing next to the two hosts with the giant HDTV weather display behind him.)

**Jamie: **HELLO, GUYS!

**Sonny: **Yes, and hello to you. Can you tell me what the weather is like for the sports events occuring this week?

**Jamie: **Why sure, Sonny! Well, this week's sports events start off with the ACFL Grey Supers XLIII with the Springfield Meltdowns facing against the Arabasta Pussies at the Tokyo University Stadium at Tokyo, Japan. As you can see the HDTV behind me, I can safely say that the weather over there will feel like plesant, with the temperature high of 18 degrees Celsius, and a low of 10. Now, 10 percent of precipation will happen but I believe that's nothing to fear about since there will be mostly clear skies by the time the game starts on Sunday!

**Sonny: **Okay. What else is there?

**Jamie: **Well, there's more anyway. We have another sports event on Sunday, and that's--

(Suddenly, Jamie spots a cockroach about crawl up his leg.)

**Jamie:** (gasps in fear) Oh, no...I am so sorry, Sonny....OH MY GODD!!

(He runs away from the weather reporting set for and out the picture for a few moments.)

**Jamie: **(off-camera) Oh dear God...that thing was just about to crawl up my leg...(panicks in fear)

(Camera cuts back to Sonny and Kevin.)

**Kevin: **What the hell? There was a cockroach on his leg?? (sigh) Jamie, get back here to the weather reporting area and do your (BLEEP!)-ing report...please.

(Jamie returns to the area on-camera.)

**Jamie: **(looks around on the floor for the cockroach) Oh my--OH MY GOODDD!!! (runs away from the area, off-camera again) OHHH, NOOOOO!!...Right at the wall for me!

(Cut back to the two hosts.)

**Kevin: **(sigh) I guess we can't finish that weather report segment, anyway...

**Sonny: **(listens to headset) Huh? What's that? Oh, okay. BREAKING NEWS: Michael Williams is reporting live from the Yapper Stadium over at New York. For more details, we now join in with Mike here. Mike?

(Cut to Mike at the scene.)

**Mike: **Yes, I'm here Sonny--live at the Yapper Stadium in New York City here! Moments ago, police and other emergency crews responded to an attempted suicide call at one of the seating sections of the stadium. When these crews arrived, they discovered more revealing developments about several other people being taken as hostages by the person who is about to commit suicide. It's now grown into a life-saving situation, as some of the hostages are actually former baseball players of the most famous baseball teams in the MCALB! This critical situation is still going on, and I'll return later to see if any result has been reached! Back to you, Sonny!

**Sonny: **Alright, thanks Mike! Hm...well, not much going on here for now but stay tuned because we have the special guest segment coming up--and those famous anime characters are gonna be here any second! So, we'll be right back after these messages!

* * *

(Seven 30-second and two 2-minute commercials play in no order--randomly by that.)

* * *

**S.C: A.E. Announcer: **This S.C: A.E. has been brought to you by, LG Electronics--"Life's HORRIBLE!!"

**Kevin: **Hello again, sports fans! It's time now for that SPECIAL GUEST SEGMENT!! We have a special treat for you today in this segment because we have here the famous anime/manga characters you all know today. So give it up foooorrrr...Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Usopp, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ichigo, and Rukia!!

(Cue wild applause and cheering.)

**Sonny: **Plus, they all attended at the Comeback Special before and that's why this special guest segment has the best of the best! Okay...let's start off this extended segment with the five pirates from the Straw Hat Crew. Put it all together for Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Sanji, anndd Usopp!!

(The five nakamas of the Straw Hats come into the set as Sonny and Kevin are out of the chairs and greet and handshake them. After that, the camera pans slightly to the left to reveal the five leather chairs reserved for the special guests, adjacent to the shiny glass desk. The Straw Hats sit on the chairs and the two hosts sit back down on their leather business chairs, facing towards the Straw Hats.)

**Kevin: **Welcome back to the show--for the third time there, Luffy and nakamas. So, tell me...what recent developments have you have in your sports careers?

**Luffy: **Well, for our baseball career with the whole Straw Hats baseball team...we did have a pretty good run in the playoffs.

**Kevin: **Okay, and did you guys won the championship trophy?

**Luffy: **Hmm...I don't remember that either we won, or we lost in the championship because that event happened a few months ago, and--

**Zoro, Nami, Sanji, and Usopp: **WE WON, LUFFY!

**Luffy: **Oh right, right. We won.

**Sonny: **And when you guys won that championship last year, what happened to that 40 billion USD bonus you guys also won along with the trophy? You know, the bonus being worth 4 billion Beli in your world?

**Luffy and Zoro: **Right, right--about that...

**Sonny: **Don't tell me you guys gave the bonus to Nami so she could have it!

**Nami: **Hey, the only reason why I wanted that much money is because I DO have the obssession with money and tangerines (mikans)...still.

**Luffy: **Oh, come on Nami! Can we at least have some of that money, for food or--

**Nami: **NO WAY! IT'S MY MONEY NOW! MINE, MINE, MINE!!

**Zoro: **At least you didn't have to yell at him, but seriously you _do_ have a problem with money...

**Nami: **WHAT WAS THAT?! (beats up Zoro next to him)

**Sanji: **Now that's the reason why I love you! (has heart eyes)

**Usopp: **Come on, you guys! This isn't the show for violence like this!

**Kevin: **Actually, Usopp this show does have some violent matter in it--but hey, at least we get great ratings from having content like this on the air!

**Usopp: **Oh, well then I suppose it's gonna be like this then, right?

**Luffy: **Hey, I do remember the last time I was the special guest for this show some months ago! Yep, that was the time my nakamas chased the hell out of me!

**Zoro: **(slightly sarcastic) Wow, you still remembered? Huh, no wonder you still have recent memories even all the beating up we did to you.

**Luffy: **What was that, Zoro?

**Zoro: **Nothing.

**Kevin: **Well, since the executive producers keep yapping and bugging at me on my headset that I need to wrap this up quickly, I'm afraid this part of the segement will end early.

**Luffy: **Oh, that's alright! We also got some plans coming up for us--well, getting back to the latest chapter anyway!

**Kevin: **So, yeah. See you guys soon here on the Sports Centre: Animation Edition and good luck to you Luffy on finding and saving your older brother Ace at Impel Down!

**Luffy and other S.H: **SEE YA!

(They leave the set.)

**Sonny: **Phew, who knew special guest segments can be that exciting?

**Kevin: **Yeah...well, coming up next on the extended special guest segment are the three main characters from Naruto: Shippuden! That's right, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are in the building! We'll be right back!

**S.C: A.E. Announcer: **This Sports Centre: Animation Edition, has been brought to you by: YouTube. "Don't broadcast yourself; Your account's gonna be suspended somehow!"

* * *

(Five 2-minute and two 1-minute commercials play randomly.)

* * *

**S.C: A.E. Announcer: **Sports Centre: Animation Edition has been brought to you by, E.A. Sports--"It's NOT in the game!"

**Sonny: **Hello, and welcome back to the S.C: A.E.! Well, we're still at the special guests segment but we have here a real good treat for this special guest part...

**Kevin: **Yep, we promised you before the break that Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are gonna appear now! And, HERE THEY ARE!!

(Cue applause and cheering as the three main characters come out to the studio set. Sonny and Kevin shake hands with the characters and welcome them on the show. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto then sit on the leather chairs.)

**Sonny: **So...Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura we meet again on this show--well, except Naruto; you were on the stage only while your two teammates were sitting at the attendance seats at our Comeback Special.

**Naruto: **Dattebeyo!

**Sasuke and Sakura: **(anger marks on their foreheads and raising fists) _Naruto..._

(POW!!)

(Naruto is then seen with his head bruised and scratched with burn marks.)

**Naruto: **Ow...

**Kevin: **Anyway, how far are you guys in the latest manga chapter of the story?

**Naruto: **I was defeating most of the Peins after what he did to the Hidden Village of the Leaf...or Konoha, to be exact. Couldn't actually finish off the last two however...

**Sasuke: **What's the matter, dobe? You didn't have enough ramen to finish him off?

**Naruto: **Hey, shut up dobe!

**Sasuke: **Why don't you make me, you stupid dumb blond ero and hokage wannabe!

**Naruto: **WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

(Both start beating each other up, moments before Sakura gets pissed off and beats the (BLEEP!) out of them.)

**Sakura: **NARUTO! SASUKE! SHUT THE (BLEEP!) UP, BOTH OF YOU!!

(Both male ninjas sit with grumpy faces with scratch and burn marks and bumps all over their heads.)

**Kevin: **WOW..._intense._ Well, since the 10 minutes are all up I have to say thank you for being special guests for the show here!

**The Three Ninjas: **No problems, then!

(They then leave the set, with Naruto glaring his anger towards Sasuke who does the same thing while being dragged by Sakura out of the set.)

**Sonny: **I guess this little incident will get some ratings for sure!

**Kevin: **Yes, Sonny I do believe that. Coming right after the commercials, the extended special guest segment continues as we have Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia...stay tuned!

* * *

(Six 30-minute and five 2-minute commercials play randomly.)

* * *

**Sonny: **Hello guys, and welcome back to the S.C: A.E.! Turning now to these special guests, yes we've met them before on the Special but now they've came back after a few months...ladies and gentlemen, here is Ichigo and Rukia from the anime/manga series created by Tite Kubo! GIVE IT UP!

(Cue the wild applause and cheering, as Ichigo and Rukia come out onto the studio set and Sonny and Kevin get out from their chairs to welcome them and handshake them. The two then return to their seats, and the two special guests sit on the leather chairs.)

**Kevin: **So, Ichigo and Rukia...the last time we saw you on this show was at the Comeback Special. Is that right?

**Ichigo: **I do agree so.

**Kevin: **And you revealed to us that you guys were married, and had a honeymoon at Japan. Well, what are the recent news you want to share with us right now?

**Rukia: **Well, the good news is that now I am 4 months pregnant with my first child after the honeymoon and Ichigo and I have never felt so proud of ourselves with this marriage.

**Kevin: **Okay, so what about the bad news then?

**Rukia: **(sighs) Well, we have yet to find ourselves a new home where I can actually take care of my baby and get this whole new family start on a great living.

**Ichigo: **Luckily for us, Rukia I think there might be a house big enough for us...but then again, there's the cost and everything...

**Rukia: **And then, the insurance and anything else to take care of...

**Kevin: **Mm-hmm. Well, I can see that at first you guys may not know how to start this family properly but if you can get some advice and knowledge on how to have a happy family, then I guess there's no problems then.

**Rukia: **Hmm, well I guess I can get advice from Orihime or Tatsuki...

**Kevin: **Mm-hmm.

**Rukia: **And maybe Ichigo would help out more often...

**Ichigo: **Hmm...

(Suddenly, Rukia's handheld device emits an alarm from her coat pocket.)

**Rukia: **Hm? Sorry guys, but there's a hollow on the loose some kilometres from this area. Ichigo?

**Sonny: **Wait a minute, how can you fight a hollow when you're a few months into your pregnancy?

**Rukia: **Oh, don't worry. This wouldn't stop me from preventing the hollows to attack the people I know.

**Ichigo: **Well, she's kinda right. Rukia and I can still fight these hollows as Soul Reapers, even if she now has a baby. Let's go!

(Rukia and Ichigo then transform into their Soul Reaper uniforms. They then leap through the ceiling and fly off to their destination.)

**Kevin and Sonny: **Woooww...that was cool.

**Sonny: **(ahem) That was something different. Well, the special guest segment is done but stay tuned for the Top Ten and the ULTIMATE S.C.! Right after this.

**S.C: A.E. Announcer: **This S.C: Animation Edition has been brought to you by, Arby's. "What are YOU eating yesterday?"

* * *

(Five 2-minute commercials air.)

**Kevin: **Hey guys, welcome back! For today's episode broadcast, there will be no Top Ten here because the people compiling the past sports events for our Top Tens are on strike.

(Cutscene; some frowning people with picket signs and sandwich boards are standing still behind the gate.)

**Sonny: **However, we DO have a good ol' Ultimate S.C. for you baseball and other sports fans! YOU GUESSED IT! It's based on the MCALB! Here it goes!

**Kevin: **ROLL TAPE!!

* * *

("Old School Hollywood" by System of a Down plays.)

_Old school...Hollywood,  
Baseball,  
Old school Hollywood baseball!_

(Song's intro is in synch with the 5-second Ultimate S.C. video transition, cutting to a few snippets of baseball matches before the final word of the verse and the quick beating of the drums synch with several snippets of baseball play in succession. The guitars and drums then start playing, with some players scoring homeruns.)

_Tony Danza cuts in line,  
(Old school Hollywood,  
Washed up Hollywood)  
Standing in the sun,  
I'm wasting my time,  
(Old school Hollywood,  
Washed up Hollywood)_

(First clip shows Homer Simpson scoring a homerun, then another shows Ed, Edd, and Eddy running from base to base all the way to score 3 runs to win, and an instant replay.)

_Old school Hollywood baseball,  
Jack Gilardi's ten feet tall.  
Old school Hollywood baseball,  
Me and Frankie Avalon..._

(Chorus goes as some bench-clearing brawls are seen, and slow-motion parts of baseball batters punching the pitchers in the face. Guitars and drums continue in the song.)

_Old school Hollywood,  
Washed up Hollywood.  
Old school Hollywood,  
Washed up Hollywood._

(Bart Simpson and Chris Griffin have an arguing match before the umpire calls them both out. Next, some people cheers as a few people are seen streaking around the field.)

_Hey man don't you touch my belt,  
(Old school Hollywood,  
Washed up Hollywood)  
Standing in the sun,  
I'm about to melt,  
(Old school Hollywood,  
Washed up Hollywood)_

(Next several sequences of snippets involve Eric Cartman in a press conference, the whole South Park team hanging their heads in shame, Portgas D. Ace throwing a flaming fast ball at a batter, Krusty the Clown at his lackluster performance of signing the national anthem, and a few others.)

_Old school Hollywood baseball,  
Jack Gilardi's ten feet tall.  
Old school Hollywood baseball,  
Me and Frankie Avalon..._

(Chorus goes as slow-motion snippets show a batter breaking off his baseball bat with a big piece of it hitting pitcher Monkey D. Luffy, and the same follows for different batters and pitchers. Guitars and drums go off again.)

_Old school Hollywood,  
Washed up Hollywood.  
Old school Hollywood,  
Washed up Hollywood._

(A quick 3-second Ultimate S.C. video transition plays, then cut to some sort of instrumental solo.)

_Old school Hollywood baseball,  
Old school Hollywood baseball,  
Old school Hollywood baseball,  
Old school Hollywood baseball,  
Old school Hollywood baseball,  
Old school Hollywood baseball._

(During the instrumental part of the song, dozens of snippets show the people watching the game, and show off their enthusiasm right in front of the camera. One of the people spectating an MCALB game is "Bra-Hat" Garth Squair.)

_Old school Hollywood baseball,  
Jack Gilardi's ten feet tall.  
Old school Hollywood baseball,  
Me and Frankie Avalon..._

(While the chorus goes, a sequence of several snippets show strikeouts, bunts, and fly-balls. Chorus ends then the guitars and drums go off again.)

_Old school Hollywood,  
Washed up Hollywood.  
Old school Hollywood,  
Washed up Hollywood.  
Old school Hollywood,  
Washed up Hollywood.  
Old school Hollywood,  
Washed up Hollywood... _

(After each part of the "washed up Hollywood" (except for the final one) is sung, the drums go off very quickly as it is in synch with several baseball batters swinging and hitting the ball. They are Zoro, Luffy, Naruto, Sasuke, Homer, Bart, Peter, Fry, Leela, and a few others. When the song ends, the final part of video plays...)

**Stewie Griffin: **Hey, buddy can you actually catch that ball?

**Man sitting next to him: **I don't know if I should.

**Stewie: **What?--Oh, come on! It's just a fly ball!

**Man: **Okay!

(The man then gets out of his seat and catches the ball, not knowing that a leaping baseball player was about to catch it. The baseball player then falls onto the ground. The Ultimate S.C. ends.)

* * *

**S.C: A.E. Announcer: **This Ultimate S.C. has been brought to you by, Acer. "Weakening people!"

* * *

(Eight 1-minute commercials play.)

* * *

**Kevin: **Hey sports fans, welcome back! Time now for the Highlight of the Night! The Highlight of the Night is the ACBA game between the Renegades and the Tokyo team. Bugs Bunny manages to make a 101-foot jump shot all the way from the Renegades side! WOW!

**Sonny: **Well, that's it for tonight's episode of Sports Centre: Animation Edition! Tune in next week for the ACSCAR Shootout at 6:00 PM, and the week after that, the Daytona Sunrise 500 at the Daytona International Superspeedway! From the whole Sports Centre: Animation Edition crew, I am Sonny Ing...

**Kevin: **And I'm Kevin Chiu...

**Sonny and Kevin: **WISHING YOU ALL GOOD NIGHT! GOOD NIGHT!!

_**END!**_


End file.
